First Kiss
by Kyoko Saiki
Summary: One night, after a nightmare, Kenshin wakes up, and gets something unexpected from someone he harbours much deeper feelings for.


I'd forgotten whether I'd written this, or I'd taken from one of my friends who are fic writers… But anyway, I feel that it is good and here it is!! WAFF alert!!  
  
DSICLAIMERS: HAIL all who owns RK. Watsuiki-sama, Sony… etc.  
  
--  
  
Kenshin awoke with a start, sweat drenching his yukata.  
  
A dream… a dream… so real.  
  
He clutched his blanket tightly.  
  
So real.  
  
Kaoru.  
  
He launched out quickly from the futon and swiftly slid to her room. There was no sound from inside. Not even her breathing.  
  
Kaoru!  
  
His heart thumped painfully and fearfully in his chest.  
  
Kaoru!  
  
He went passed Yahiko's room, relieved to hear that the boy was still okay, but her… he had to find her.  
  
Kaoru! Where are you?  
  
He was running now, round the house, to the dojo front.  
  
And then stopped short in the shadows of the house. Leaning against the wall, he peeked again from the corner.  
  
There she was, standing in the middle of the courtyard, lifting her head up towards the inky black night sky, her eyes closed in relaxation. The moon from above was so round he could swear that it was only for her. So round and big, and bright that it reflected on her face. She smiled.  
  
The small sakura petals that was carried from the trees outside to the dojo fluttered in over the wall and it danced like many pink like dots around her, only for her…  
  
For her.  
  
She was safe.  
  
He could sleep.  
  
Sighing, he leaned gratefully against the wall. Not another time he would allow another to take her away. Not another. No more.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
A soft voice called to him in front of him. He opened his eyes in surprise, and stared deep into the dark blue ones in front of him.  
  
"Kenshin?" Her voice, now touched a little with worries and concern for him when he didn't reply immediately.  
  
Tearing his soul from those eyes, he pulled himself together and spoke. "Kaoru-dono, you could catch a cold here. Why are you out so late?"  
  
Kaoru bent her head in embarrassment.  
  
"I can't sleep… so I decided to just get a little night air.. it always helps…"  
  
"Aa. I can understand. The tranquility of the night is a big difference to the day, isn't it?" Kenshin said, stepping nearer to her.  
  
Kaoru turned around and nodded towards the darkness.  
  
"It walked down the lane,  
  
Quiet and yet not plain.  
  
Thus far, it will never rain." She said in a quiet voice.  
  
"A well-written haiku, Kaoru-dono."  
  
"It isn't. It's a part of a verse of a song my father used to sing to me in a night like this when I can't sleep." Kaoru surveyed the place quiet, remembering every single event that took place in the very same spot she was now. So many memories. Fond ones, old ones, new ones. And ones with just a father and her. A lump grew in her throat, threatening to choke her. She swallowed, to push down the urge to cry. There's no need for that.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin's worried tone brought her back. Kaoru smiled. At least there were times like these also stored as sweet memories, just her and Kenshin.  
  
"Daijubou… daijubou, just keeping and reviewing memories time after time…"  
  
"Time do pass fast, do they?" Kenshin said quietly. It was so fast. Half a year gone of him staying in the Kamiya dojo. Half a year ago, he would have been still a wanderer, if not for her. Kaoru. And a new year was beginning soon.  
  
The two stood silently there, taking in every moment they have, because they would not know how fate would twist her hands and take all these with her and go. Or stay with them forever.  
  
Kenshin glanced at her absorbed face. So beautiful. He always wondered how it would be like to love again, and be loved again. Kaoru gave him just that, but they had never said out loud they love each other. It was mutual.  
  
Slowly, he put him arm around her shoulder and pulled her nearer to warm her cool body, and stood silently and Kaoru looked at him, surprised, but seconds later, was relaxing and leaning onto him. They enjoyed each other company, just the tow of them. No words, just silence would even fill their conversation.  
  
Sighing contently, she leaned her head on his shoulder and looked up to the sky. Stars and more stars are collecting up in the sky, accompanying the lonely moon up there. Kenshin then put his other arms round her, and the two stared up.  
  
Kenshin sighed inwardly with content, a new feeling he had just realized after ten years of solitary journeys down the road. Kaoru gave him that too. Tightening his arms around the bundle he loved the most, he breathed in her scent and shivered slightly everytime her warm breath comes out, warming his neck.  
  
A cool draft sets in, reminding of the thin material they were just wearing. Kaoru shivered in his arms and Kenshin sensed it immediately. "Let's go in." Kaoru was more than happy to do so. She was slightly sleepy and cold, and yearn for the warm futon she had in her room. But she also didn't want to leave his arms too. It was rare that Kenshin let his shyness go and actually attempt physical actions on her.  
  
"It's late. Let's go and sleep now. Kaoru, I'll lead you back to your room." Kaoru nodded into his chest. Kenshin lifted Kaoru up, carrying her like a precious doll, and then headed to her room. Kaoru snuggled against him and sighed. Then, she heard Kenshin's low chuckle.  
  
"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Kenshin chuckled at her.  
  
Kaoru, embarrassed, his her face in the folds of his yukata, while holding hers securely tight.  
  
"Baka…" her face so red it was almost steaming.  
  
"Daijubou, daijubou…" And he laughed quietly.  
  
They reached her room. Pushing the shoji open with his foot, he went to the neatly put out futon and laid her down, tucking her in.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Kaoru." Kenshin smiled at his second loved one, before getting up.  
  
"Matte!" Kaoru sat up and tugged the end folds of his clothes. "Matte!" Kenshin obediently sat down beside her. But it all happened so fast Kenshin was left in wonder and amusement.  
  
Kaoru had taken the chance when he had sat down, quickly pecked him on his lips before sliding down her futon and hiding her face with her blanket, her red forehead visible through the top of the blanket and darkness.  
  
Kenshin touched his lips in wonder. Smiling, he then leaned down, tugged her blanket free from her grip. Patiently, he gently pushed her face to meet his. Then he lowered his head and kissed her.  
  
He felt her stiffen in surprised at first, but then relaxing and joining him in the kiss. Slowly, they poured all their feelings and passion into this kiss, and Kenshin was found fallen flat on the ground, panting hard from the kiss.  
  
"Kaoru…" he lifted and brushed her lingering black hair away from her face. "Kirei…"  
  
"O..Oyasumi nasai, Kenshin…" Blushing hard, she greeted him goodnight, and laid down on the futon again, breathing hard, too shy to face him again.  
  
"Oyasumi." And he exited to his room, heart thumping more agitatedly against his chest. Closing the shoji, he leaned against it immediately. His first kiss with Kaoru. No one, not even the both of them, would expect it would come out this way, so full of love and passion.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he walked slowly, but light hearted to his room, now feeling content, that she was safe, and more importantly, she loves him.  
  
And into the night, both slept soundly, the light pink petals of the sakura floated down onto the courtyard…  
  
--  
  
Actually, there isn't any real ending, and I didn't know how to end it properly, so gomen! ^.^ Do r & r!  
  
Saiki-chan 


End file.
